


and my heart is calling you

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade and Peter stop during patrol one night to watch an outdoor wedding.Based off a post on tumblr by symbiote-spideypool!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song The World Is Waiting For The Sunrise by Les Paul and Mary Ford! 
> 
> Based off a post on tumblr by symbiote-spideypool!

This patrol starts out like all their other ones, and it quickly turns into something no patrol has ever been. By that, Wade means they watch a wedding. Spidey’s swinging them along as per usual when they spot an outdoor venue getting set up. 

“Webs, Webs, let’s watch!”

“Sure. Why not?” So they get settled down on a rooftop. There are string lights winding around the pergola - the lattice roof over the pavilion - as well as the supporting beams. Spidey nabs some buns and triangle cakes for them to eat and they settle down to watch the wedding. The buns and triangle cakes are delicious, like the ones Wade gets at all the bakeries in Chinatown. 

Both of the brides have on beautiful dresses, the white one in a classic white dress, and the Chinese one in a traditional Chinese dress. They look so happy. When they start reading their vows, the crowd falls silent. 

“Would you ever wanna get married?” Wade murmurs. Spidey’s silent, continuing to eat, and Wade thinks maybe he didn’t hear the question. Wade’s not gonna push it, though. Their silences are nice. Comfy. 

“I used to,” Spidey finally says. “And I had a real shot at it too, before being Spider-Man became such a huge part of my life. Now . . . I’m not gonna do that to anyone. I’m not gonna put anyone in such a vulnerable position. I just can’t bear the thought of losing another person so important to me. . . . How ‘bout you, Wade?”

“I _was_ married. Twice, actually. Things just . . . didn’t work out. The scars can be quite a deterrent. Well that, and a lot of other things. ‘S a complicated thing, relationships.” Spidey nods. The couple kisses and everyone woots, and then there’s a bubble of laughter from the couple, who are looking only at each other. He looks at Spidey suddenly. Wade doesn’t even know his civilian identity, but he knows all these little things probably no one in Spidey’s life knows. He thinks about what his and Spidey’s wedding would be like, how happy they’d be, what food they’d serve, who’d attend, where it’d be. He ~~hopes that~~ wonders if Spidey’ll sweep him up into his arms like the couple is doing now. 

“Hey Webs,” he starts, clearing his throat. “What do you think _our_ wedding would be like?” Spidey laughs a little. 

“It’d be a total freakin’ mess, Wade. We’re both so impatient and talkative. But we’d be happy too, I think. No matter where it was.” 

“We should make the favours just . . . fuckin’ bags of glitter, but they’re like, the brown paper bags so they wouldn’t have any fuckin’ idea what’s in store. And then they’d go home and open them and the glitter would just get everywhere and they’d find glitter in all the cracks and crevices of their houses and bodies for the rest of their lives.” This makes Spidey burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. 

“Oh! And we could give them all silly string too,” he adds when he’s calmed down. 

“We could play Disney songs!” 

“And knowing our impulsivity, it’d be a spur-of-the-moment thing we do in someone’s backyard or something.” 

“I’d wear a form-fitting dress that shows off my figure,” Wade declares. 

“Yeah? What colour would it be?” 

“Golden. White’s too overdone, but _gold_ , now _that’s_ a classy colour.”

“Like Belle?”

“No!” Wade wrinkles his nose. “No offense to Belle, of course. It’s just that her dress is _yellow_. That’s _very_ different from gold.”

“Is that so,” Spidey replies, amused. 

“Yes,” Wade insists. “It really is. Oh! Or I’d have a big, poofy dress like in Enchanted, or I guess like Cinderella too. Except my blue would be more . . . blue. Cinderella’s looks kinda dull.”

“Then I’d wear a suit that’d complement your dress. For your gold dress, I’d wear navy blue. Or silver. Is that too flashy? Silver?”

“It’d make a statement. We’d be a fuckin’ power couple.”

“Yeah, okay. And for your blue dress, I’d wear a pink suit, but not like, bright pink. I’d wear like . . . a light pink, or baby pink.” 

“Now I know why I’d marry you: you have great taste.” 

“Why thank you. I do try. How ‘bout honeymoon? What would you want from a honeymoon?” 

“The Nordic countries are peaceful. Pretty. I think it’d be nice to go somewhere there.”

“You can see the Aurora Borealis there. It’d be cold, though.”

“Worth it. Are you scared of the cold? I could wrap you up in my jacket.”

“You might just have to do that. But would you be sacrificing your own warmth? Because then that’s a no-go.” 

“Nah. I’d like . . . unzip it and you’d be huddled in front of me which would mean double the warmth, probably. Plus my last two honeymoons were in places that are naturally warm, so I think I need a little change.” They fall silent and watch as the wedding-goers dance. A slow song is beginning to play, and Wade can just make out the melody. 

“I can’t dance,” Spidey blurts out, “so if you expect talent, you’ll be sorely disappointed.”

“Well _tech_ nically, Webs, you _can_ dance; you just might not excel at it.”

“Yeah o _kay_ , smartass.”

“Anyway, it’s like Ryan sang in High School Musical 2, ‘I say you can’.”

“And as Chad sang, ‘Not a chance.’ Also, ‘I know I _can’t_. I don’t dance.’”

“C’mon. You have to be good at, like, ballet at least. You’re all graceful and shit, and you do leaps. And contemporary. And hip hop.”

“Okay sure, but that’s not _all_ that those genres consist of.”

“And you’re good at finding the right timing.”

“ _And_ I’m clumsy as hell.”

“But c’mon, dancing’s _fun_. It’s _freeing_.”

“Wade.”

“Spidey,” he pleads. 

“You’re a real pain in the ass,” Spidey says, getting up. 

“Oh. You’re leaving?” 

“No, dumbass,” Spidey says as affectionately as “dumbass” can sound. “I thought we were dancing.” 

“Oh! Yes! Yes we _are_ dancing!” Wade jumps to his feet and stands in front of Spidey. 

“So how are we doing this?”

“It’s probably best if I lead, since I have more experience.” 

“Okay.” Wade places one hand on Spidey’s shoulder and one around his waist, and Spidey does the same. They start swaying gently to what music they can hear from the wedding. 

“I mean, next time you could lead if you wanted,” Wade says. 

“There’s a next time?” Fuck, he’d slipped up. 

“Oh I just meant like, you know, _if_ you liked this and you wanted to, you could lead another time. It just sounded like the thing to say.”

“I’m just fuckin’ with you, Wade. I got what you meant. It’s very nice of you to say so. . . . There might be a next time if you show me a good time right now, tonight.” They both break into a fit of giggles. 

“Mmm, you’d have to have less layers on,” Wade says huskily. 

“Is dancing better when you’re naked?”

“We could do a naked type of dancing called the two-person tango.” They start laughing again. 

“Stop making me laugh,” Spidey complains. “You’re making me curl in on myself and fuck up my dancing.” 

“It’s okay! It’s just bringing us closer together. Or is that fate?” 

“You douche! You’re making me laugh! You did that on purpose this time!” Wade chuckles to himself. 

“What can I say? I’m a pretty funny guy.” Peter snorts. 

“Yes you are.” 

“You’re not that bad at dancing, Webs,” Wade notes after a beat of silence. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” Spidey admits. “Just . . . school dances were sooo awkward, Wade.”

“What - c’mon, Spides! You _can’t_ be at school dances as the epitome of dancing. I _know_ that’s not what you’re fucking doing. Are you kidding me? School dances are _aw_ ful. Except prom. I’ve always wanted to be royalty at prom. I mean, and also how they’re themed. Themes are fun. But the music and dancing and atmosphere _suck_. Unless, of course, you have _me_ as your company.”

“Of _course_. Unfortunately we didn’t know each other back then. Would you ever want a do-over?”

“Of what? Life? Isn’t this - being masked vigilantes - kinda like a do-over?”

“Sure, but - oh wow, I feel stupid now; you took it like, deep. I just meant like, prom. School dances. Buzzfeed had a Queer Prom playlist and god, what I would give to have my prom be that inclusive and diverse.” 

“I honestly don’t know. It’s like . . . do I _wa_ nna see those people again? I’d wanna go to a dance that had a kick-ass theme and chill people, but I wouldn’t wanna repeat a school experience.” Spidey hums in agreement. Wade feels almost foolish, dancing here with a masked man he doesn’t even know the name of. It’s nice, but it’d be nicer if they were actually staring into each other’s eyes, instead of staring into the whiteness of each others’ eye-mask thingies. 

He wonders what Spidey was like in high school. He wonders if they would’ve been friends. He’d probably have been the shy, nerdy type. The person who raises their hand to answer every question and gets all As. He tries to recall his own high school days. He could’ve been three things: A, a jock; 2, a joker; and 3, not even attending class. Class is hard when your brain’s going a mile a minute. 

“Peter.” It confuses the fuck out of Wade, who most certainly is _not_ someone named Peter. 

“I . . . what? That’s . . . not . . . my name.”

“No yeah, I know. That’s _my_ name,” Spidey says amusedly. Or, well, Peter.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I figured you know, you’re like, my _best friend_ and you don’t even know my _name_. We watched a wedding and then talking about weddings and honeymoons and school dances and I just. Found it all more than a little weird talking to you about shit like that when you didn’t even know my name. Sorry it took so long.”

“No worries, Petey Pie. You don’t owe me anything.” They’re closer now. Peter’s head is on his shoulder. 

“Sure feel like I should,” Peter murmurs. It’s a strange concept to think about, anyone owing Wade anything besides money. He can’t remember the last time that happened. ~~Maybe doesn’t want to~~. 

“You doin’ okay there? Not gonna fall asleep on me?” Wade asks instead of responding. He can do that, joking around. It’s comfortable territory. Familiar territory.

“‘M getting tired,” Peter admits. 

“Well, as they say, all things must come to an end.”

“I don’t think I want this to come to an end. It’s been so nice.”

“So it was a good enough time? There’s gonna be a next time?” Peter huffs out a laugh and Wade smiles to himself.

“Yes, Wade. _You_ were good enough. I don’t know _where_ or _when_ it’s gonna be, but there _will_ be a next time.”

“Thanks for tonight. Thanks for humouring me,” Wade says quietly.

“Wade. You weren’t the only one who had a good time tonight. I did too, remember?”

“Okay.”

“What would be the perfect first date to you?”

“Mmm maybe just . . . walking by the water at night. Seeing the stars.” 

“Okay.” Peter’s head is off Wade’s shoulder now. They’ve stopped swaying. “Good night, Wade.” Peter holds Wade’s hands, and then lets go and runs off the building. That ending to their night had been . . . weird, but the night overall had been okay. Good, even. He wonders when the next time will be.


	2. I'll Catch You Through It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What would be the perfect first date to you?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Mmm maybe just . . . walking by the water at night. Seeing the stars.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Okay.” Peter’s head is off Wade’s shoulder now. They’ve stopped swaying. “Good night, Wade.” Peter holds Wade’s hands, and then lets go and runs off the building. That ending to their night had been . . . weird, but the night overall had been okay. Good, even. He wonders when the next time will be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title from can i have this dance from hsm3!!! lmao i think it describes this chp perfectly bc it's romantic, but also. idk kind of meme-y like. it's from hsm. 
> 
> any ooc-ness (like ooc in regards to the first chp) will be explned away by the fact tht a wedding has a diff vibe!!

That night at the wedding, Peter had finally realised something. While he may usually be observant in regards to villains, he’s quite oblivious when it comes to his relationships with other people. Like how he hadn’t realised ‘til literally two nights ago that maybe Wade isn’t joking at all when he refers to himself and Peter and that maybe Peter himself also feels the same way about Wade. 

The good thing is that talking about the wedding had _to_ tally led to an opening for Peter to ask about Wade’s perfect date, and he had totally taken it. Which means he now knows a perfect first date! He’s totally good partner material. 

He’s thinking of doing that tonight. It’s a Friday, which means the week is done and he feels relaxed, and it’s a(n admittedly very rare) treat-yoself kind of day for him. Which means asking another super to cover for him while he takes Wade to . . . somewhere. By water. He still has to work on that part. He doesn’t know if he wants it to be right next to the water or above the water, because they’re always hanging around on rooftops anyway, and he fears it might not feel special. But at the same time, it’d be good to have it higher, because then it wouldn’t feel too special, meaning they wouldn’t feel the pressure to act differently from their normal selves. _Damn_ if getting into/being in a relationship isn’t confusing as hell. In the end, he decides to take Wade to Central Park because it’s right by the water, but they can also go up the castle.

Peter cashes in a favour with Matt, asking him to take over his patrol for the night. He waits for Wade at their usual spot, and stands up when he sees Wade approaching. 

“Hey pretty boy,” Wade calls out.

“Hey . . . beefy boy,” Peter shouts in response. Wade laughs and he smiles. 

“Ready to go patrolling?”

“ _Ac_ tually, I asked Matt to cover for us. I had a little something in mind. Wanna go on an adventure?” 

“Uh, of course,” Wade scoffs. “You think I’m some kinda weirdo who would turn down a midnight adventure?” 

“It’s not even midnight yet.”

“Semantics,” Wade says dismissively. “Where are we going? Because _that’s_ the thing we should be focusing on.” 

“You’ll see. I’ll web you there?” 

“Oh, my noble steed.” Wade feigns swooning. 

“I’m a spider, not a fucking horse.” 

“But you get it, right? You understand it’s a reference to Shrek?”

“Do you seriously think I’m uncultured? That’s real rude, Wade. A low blow. Goddamn. I might not even take you on an adventure anymore.” 

“Oh no, Petey,” Wade pleads. “I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again. I promise.”

“ . . . Fine. I _guess_ I can forgive you this time.” They bust out laughing and then Wade climbs on Peter’s back and he swings away. 

“Stay here,” Peter says when they touch down atop the castle. 

“Yessir,” Wade says, saluting him. Peter goes gracefully down to ground level and looks up at Wade. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” 

“Uhhh I don’t have any hair! Sorry! You’re gonna hafta improvise! Also how the fuck do you know my name? I’ve lived in this tower - uh, castle all my whole fucking life!”

“That’s not important! Do you wanna get out of your castle?”

“Sure! How the fuck do I do that?” 

“Jump! I’ll catch you!”

“No offense, but you look like a twig!”

“But I’m a very strong one!” Wade throws his head back and cackles.

“Okay, Sir Strong Twig! You better catch me! I’m jumping down in 3, 2, 1!” Peter catches him, of course, and they look at each other and start giggling.

“Thank you, Sir Strong Twig. If I might repay you in some way?”

“Why, a stroll with you would be wonderful, my lady.” 

“Of course,” Wade purrs. “Although that might entail that you let me down first.”

“Yes yes,” Peter says hastily, setting Wade down. 

“Where to?”

“Why, by the water, so that we mightn’t crane our necks so to see the lovely moon. Of course, the moon has nothing on you.” 

“Oh you,” Wade says, tittering. “A lady might get some ideas from a man who speaks in such a manner.” 

“Perhaps a man might want a lady to. Shall we?” Peter offers up his elbow and Wade links it with his. Like he suggested, Peter takes them to the water and starts walking along the path around it. Wade begins to hum “That’s Amore”, then cuts himself off after a few bars.

“This is real nice, Petey,” Wade murmurs. Peter looks at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s like . . .”

“The perfect first date?” 

“ . . . Hey, so, correct me if I’m wrong because I might be way off base, but is this a first date? Like, is this our first date?”

“Yes . . . No? I mean, not if you don’t want it to be. But yes if you do? But like, no if you don’t, because then it’s just a good ol’ adventure between two friends, two pal-lios, two buddies.”

“Oh. Well a lady is _to_ tally getting some ideas.”

“And a man is totally hoping that she is.” 

“Boy, we sure are a pair, aren’t we?” Wade remarks.

“Yep. The weirdest, queerest, cringiest pair.” Wade pats Peter’s cheek with his free hand.

“‘S’okay. I still love you. Fuck. That was really forward. Too soon?”

“I think we’ve known each other long enough that it’s not weird and totally unrealistic to say it. I love you, by the way.” 

“That’s good. It would make us an even more awkward-er pair if you didn’t. Fuck! Peter, love has cost me all my brain cells! And it hasn’t even been that long!”

“‘S’okay,” Peter says sympathetically. “We’re in this together.”

“All of us?”

“All of us. . . . Maybe this can be our okay.” They start laughing, and even with all of the joking they’ve done to process their feelings, Peter genuinely feels like they’ve got something going, something that will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i'm so sry for all the . . . the. i just let the fic go where it wanted to go. 
> 
> 2\. the all of us? is a ref to we're all in this together from hsm (which is wht prompted me to go look for a title in hsm songs)
> 
> 3\. the maybe this can be our okay is a ref to the fault in our stars
> 
> also omg!! it's been so long since i've posted??? i hv another wip (well a lot) but anyway the one i hv in mind needs just a lil time to finish, then edit, then do cover art for the accompanying playlist (based entirely arnd one fucking scene lmao), then do accompanying art question mark question mark question mark. idk for sure how i want them to look

**Author's Note:**

> this bad bitch took a few days to crank out instd of one day like i'd originally thought lmfao
> 
> 1\. i hv no idea wht they slow dance to so ig it's up to u. just. they do NOT dance to perfect by ed sheeran bc my beautiful wlw also think it's overplayed (tho i do hv a bby idea based on tht song tht i might one day finish). p'rhaps they dance to "better place" by rachel platten bc i've always thought tht it's SUCH a beautiful song nd perf for a wedding. but oh shIt i'm playing it rn nd it is NOT a slow song. but my statemt still stands nd it's totally a wedding song nd it make me cri
> 
> 2\. i do NOT think wade wilson is stupid but he IS a dumbass. he said a, 2, 3 bc thts wht MY dumbass brain did.


End file.
